imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Holt (Outcast)
Years later, Megan was raped by Donnie. Attempt to get Kyle's life back together After Kyle kept pushing her and all his friends away, Megan came to Kyle's house in an attempt to help get his life back together. Megan then took Kyle to a local grocery store where she bought Kyle some groceries and a disposable phone. Later, Megan took Kyle to her house, though her husband wasn't too happy to see Kyle. Days later, Megan took her daughter grocery shopping with her. While loading the groceries in the trunk, Holly walked off and nearly got hit by a car. Megan thanked Sidney for saving her daughters life. Megan eventually learned that her husband had beat a man up a few days ago. When she was told it was Donnie, she didn't care as she didn't want her husband to lose his job. A couple weeks later, Megan dropped her daughter off at school then departed to meet Allison Barnes in Charleston. They discussed about their lives and Kyle at a local coffee shop. Later, when Megan returned to Rome, West Virginia, she encountered Donnie. Donnie tried to apologize for his past but Megan told the former he will always be a rapist. After Kyle went to visit Allison, the former called Megan to pick Kyle up. When Megan arrived, Kyle wasn't pleased to see her and Megan asked if he wanted her to get Allison to call the police. Megan told Kyle Allison is only trying to help him. As they left, Amber stepped out to say hi to her dad. When Allison asked her father if he left because her mother was "scary", Megan was puzzled. After Allison and Kyle tugged for Amber, Amber ran into Megan's arms as the two argued. While driving back, Megan asked why Amber called Allison "scary" and she shouldn't live with her mother if she believed that. Megan asked for more answers but was told it wasn't the right time. Megan possessed arrives to find his Wife battered and bloody.]] In her sleep, Megan became possessed and woke her daughter up. When Mark came by, Megan jumped Mark and banged his head on the floor a few times. When her daughter came out to tell her to stop, Megan jumped for her, though Megan was subdued by her husband. Later that night, Kyle and Reverend Anderson came to exorcise her. A possessed Megan told the two they could exorcise her but they can't stop The Merge. Megan then tried to absorb Kyle's power but the latter reversed it, causing the two to briefly pass out. Upon re-entering the room, Kyle and Anderson fought with Megan to subdue her. When Mark entered and was surprised by the way they were treating his wife, they begged him not to trust her as she was not really herself. They then saw Megan push Mark out the window. They rushed to Megan and finished the exorcism. Megan spit up the black liquid in the same manner other people did once a demon has been removed. She recovered and was able to talk once again. Reverend then peered out the window to see Mark had fallen down and twisted his back over the fountain. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}